Don’t Move
by Windexii
Summary: Clarke and Lexa face the mountain together. A spontanious invite is pending in Lexa’s direction while taking out the shooters, but it is ruthlessly declined to death. They fight together to defeat the mountain, freeing their people with their success. But the questions pending are unexplained. Will the alliance drop and everything drop? Or will they become each others allies? Clexa


**Disclaimer Notices**

 **Copyright: I do not personally own The 100 myself at all. Nor do I own the characters. Thank you.**

 **Notices: This story may contain violence, language, and sexual content for mature readers.**

 **Started: October 27th, 2018**

･ ｡ﾟ: *. .* :ﾟ.

Clarke curiously eyed Indra, who was seated near the fire. The orange firelight sparkled up cracks that lit up Indra's eyes. It was so very interesting to see the warrior finally calm, as she was in a thinking habit. It had only took a few minutes before Clarke recognized that the warrior was supposed to be standing post. As of Lexa's words her mind had flickered to in curiosity. 

She approached Indra with her mind spinning in multiple directions of thoughts. It was soon reaching up to her in suspicion over Lexa's words from earlier. Clarke settled in front of Indra, picking curiously at the occasion of what she would say. It finally came to her.

"Indra. Aren't you supposed to be on watch?" The blonde spoke up. She finally received the attention from Indra while she drew it from the fire.

"I don't stand post." Indra eyed the girl in a stern, yet gentle conceiving tone. Her mind went into thought as she was curious to why the Sky Girl had asked her such a thing.

"Well, um, where's Octavia?" Clarke cut her gaze in much more suspicion when her question rang out. Towards only the warrior. Who had seemed just as confused as she.

"With Lincoln. Scouting the Mountain."

Clarke cut into shock as she looked behind her, back towards the commander's tent. This isn't going to end well, now that her suspicious level raised past the high level. Now she knew what the Commander was up. To punish Octavia with death rather than peace.

She pushed her way past the crowd, finding herself out into the woods. Placing her hand on the top of her handgun, Clarke moved silently with her footfall. She matched her breathing along with it. This wasn't going to happen on Clarke's watch. Not now. Not today. Not tonight. Not ever.

The Sky Princess soon found a receding figure in the shadows. Near a tree, most likely taking cover from it. Clarke washed in an overwhelming position. Her anger pulsed through her veins. It took on the disappointment and upset coming in from her barriers that broke with emotion, too. Why was she doing this? Just to hesitate Clarke? Push her upon her nerves? Brush past her like it was nothing once Octavia was finally dead and gone? No longer a deal and just a mystery of her true death? It never came down to a conclusion as Clarke slipped through the night. Towards the tree, gun in hand and desperation showing in her face as she now recognized Ryder.

Getting closer to Ryder as he began to put an arrow hitched in his bow's nob, the Sky Princess had her gun already aimed at him. Safety on still. Anger flashed through her mind right now as well as her emotions. Something they couldn't handle from this. 

"Don't. Move." Clarke made with a notion of her desperation of tone. Rage was building up more to the point where Clarke would break out in a spree. She kept her gun pointed at Lexa's guard. Her finger touching the trigger so closely and intently. Something giving a warning that her nerves would break lose and this would all end for Ryder in a peace to death.

Ryder's hesitation didn't show on the outside of him. Only his stern profile made him look anonymous from his emotions of death about to splattered him. With just one single bullet, and Wanheda would pull the trigger. His voice rose up, speaking directly towards her in response. "I have my orders," he declared. His loyalty kept faith with him towards the commander's wishes. Never had he once failed his Heda. But now, he could finally tell himself he would if the Sky Princess had finally pulled the trigger and spill blood from his head right now.

"I don't care. This is _not_ happening. Lets go." She clenched her teeth in anger. Clarke was just as pleased when Ryder listened to her, standing down and following her. Her gun still pointed at him. Now aimed at his chest, just behind him.

Clarke's impulse exploded inside of her bottled up emotions. Keeping a low profile to not look suspicious towards her emotion close to displaying on her face, she kept it for Lexa to see. Moving quickly after leaving Octavia to peacefully stand post, she followed through camp. Having to ignore the looks being shared to her from the other grounders.

Clarke kept her gun pointed at Ryder as she thrust him into Lexa's tent. Her attention kept on him, soon flickering over to seeing the commander on her throne. Stunned by the catch. And efforts of Clarke to keep her people safe from threats such as this.

"You sent him to kill Octavia? I told you she's not a problem." The Sky Princess grunted in anger, focused on Lexa. Her emotions finally broke out to show, frustration following the expression of hers.

Lexa watched the desperate sky girl, an eyebrow raised as she was amused. Getting up, the words from Clarke stung her like a sword cutting her heart to two. "Leave us." She ordered her guard.

Clarke flicked her gun back up, and directly forwards into the grounder's chest. "No. I'm not letting him out of my sight." Clarke ferociously kept her gaze directly towards Ryder. 

Lexa became frustrated with the Sky Princess's demands and efforts. Her decision came clear to keep from Clarke after Ryder. "Stand down for now and wait for my command." The commander's voice rose, keeping it calm of her awareness. 

Clarke lowered her weapon, turning towards where the grounder had escaped from the commander's tent. She was relieved that Lexa had ordered him to stand down. Otherwise, there would be a ruckus between all three of them. Turning around, her angered attention directed towards the commander's stoic features. Preparing for an argument, Clarke brung out the best she had in her. Word for word.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just kill everyone you don't trust." The sky leader pointed out in her statement. 

The commander of the twelve clans was blown from the statement. "Yes I can." She stated, not letting her weakness to agree with Clarke show through. Lexa stood her ground well when it came to arguments such as this.

"Well, I won't let you." Clarke retorted in an argued manner. She watched as Lexa was receiving something as she partially walked through the back of her tent. Hearing the commander's conceiving, yet powerful words angered her mostly more.

"You were willing to let her die two days ago," the commander stated truthfully. She admired Clarke's eagerness in seeking out the best of things, even if she was forced to corner someone over it. Even in argument. Taking a breath from her thoughts, she continued, "Nothing has changed."

Clarke was shocked from Lexa's response. It was harmful enough towards her. Meaning to her over questions bubbling up inside her thoughts. She restrained herself further from the thoughts in her mind, pushing forwards towards her response in a confidential manner of tone. "You're wrong. I have. I can't do this anymore." She pushed further as her final words in her last sentence pricked Lexa.

"Octavia is a threat. If you weren't so close to her, you'd see that." Lexa replied.

"It's because I'm close to her that I know she's loyal. Her brother is more important to her than anyone. She wouldn't endanger his life." The Sky Princess snapped in retort. Lexa's words were so daring and troubling to her, yet so intriguingly strong and calm sounding. It was good that Lexa wasn't showing the weakness Clarke had known she'd pity herself inside from it for so long now.

The commander gulped back, about to choke on that. Soon regaining herself, she continued herself as her words gathered once more. "And you are willing to risk everything on that? On your feelings?" Lexa dared her step forward, watching Clarke's hesitation that was displaying along with the angered emotions that impulsed her from the commander's actions. It was quite interesting.

"Yes," Clarke responded, continuing further as she pushed herself towards Lexa, driving the commander back with all her words coming from her mouth. "You say having feelings makes me weak. But you're weak for hiding from them. I might be a hypocrite, Lexa, but you're a liar. You felt something for Gustus. You're still haunted by Costia. You want everyone to think you're above it all, but I see right through you."

Lexa was now fully up against the table as she consumed each word from Clarke's mouth. It pricked her chest like a dagger, knowing that Clarke had known of her weaknesses that she hid. Something she usually wasn't encountered by. Anger pulsed through the commander, along with the weakness of being cornered by the person she admired most of all the Skaikru. "Get out." The commander choked, gulping back the vibrations inside her."

"Two hundred and fifty people died in that village. I know you felt for them. But you let them burn." The dagger continued from Clarke's mighty words that seemed to lock into the commander's place. Keeping her from further movements, just only staggering words and looks being received now from Lexa.

"Not everyone.. Not you.." Lexa pushed her words. She moved forward, pressing into the sky leader, lips brushing against Clarke's as she considered to take her risk. Their lips touched passionately as Lexa drew both herself and Clarke into this startling position. Anxiety nerved her, but confidence was gaining as Clarke let Lexa take advantage of the situation they were in right now.

The Sky Princess struggled with her emotions that bubbled up inside as the commander had made the first move. Her lips pressed back into Lexa, melting into the kiss and removing her anger as the heartbeat inside her slowed. Anxiety began to rack inside Clarke as her lips and Lexa's kept moving in motion, passion keeping in their delicate touch.

The commander felt the sky leader's legs hook around her hips, forcing her hands and arms to change position. Lexa felt Clarke weighing into her as she held the other in her arms. Her left arm slithered Clarke's bottom half of her back, pressing the female into her further more. Her right arm held Clarke's neck, supporting Clarke's weight until the commander had found herself placing the sky leader onto the table she'd been pushed up against while being cornered earlier. She found it much easier this way.

Clarke leaned away from the kiss, catching her breath before she pushed back into it. She never expected such a thing from the commander. She was just now hungry for Lexa's lips other than what she should be wanting for. Pulling away once more, the Sky Princess looked into the commander's eyes. Those delicate looking eyes broke Clarke's heart into pieces. They were so precious. And so beautiful. Getting back on topic, her mouth opened up to speak. "Are you sure about this, Lexa? I mean, the othe—"

Lexa muffled Clarke's question with her smooth lips, tongue intwined with hers once more before pulling her head towards Clarke's ear. A whisper broke into the other leader's ear. "Let them think what they'd be pleased to think about." She released a shaky breath, nipping at Clarke's earlobe in a teasing way.

Clarke wasn't all so sure about this, as she deflected from Lexa having further of her. It was not time right now for this, so it was best to end it herself. Coming up with an excuse inside of her, the sky leader went ahead with it. "I'm not ready," she gulped, thrusting herself off of the table, pushing herself away from the commander. She had to think about this. And it sure doesn't seem that now would be a good time to have some sort of relationship with Lexa before war started. It wouldn't be fair for her if she lost another loved one during this war.

The commander sighed and breathed before facing Clarke, who was not overall seeming to want some sort of love interest at the moment. Sighing once more, she headed forth with a response. "It's fine. I understand," she whispered to Clarke. 

"It's just.. it won't be the same. And it wouldn't be fair to me if we had each other as love interests, only to having one of us die this war." Clarke gulped. The sky leader pushed her way out of the commander's tent, sharing a goodbye with Lexa before continuing. She had much to consider and think about now.

'Great, another emotion that I need to weigh onto myself,' Clarke gathered in her thoughts. Thank god she was away from the commander so she could properly think now. Or else it would turn into a further distraction for her.

Lexa breathed in and out a couple of times before letting go of what just had happened. She weighed Clarke's stressed features and shaking words. Clarke was right. It wouldn't be fair to either of them if they had started love interests towards each other, then just one of them losing the other during this war. Lexa sighed once again, sitting back in her throne, letting it consume the protected barrier in her heart. Helping keep her anxiety level low. And having her stoic features stay within the eyes of those, restraining from anyone to show her emotions. Just as usual.

Clarke's heart was beating harshly, severing her anxiety as it began binding into her. She gazed out across the horizon of warriors that gathered all over. The warriors that had joined to gather with Trigedakru for this war. Seeing from it, there was Floukru, the boat people; Sankru, the desert people; Yujleda, the clan of foliage; Ouskejonkru, blue cliff clan; Delfikru, clan of Delphi; Trishanakru, the clan of Bright Forest; Podakru, the people of the lake; Ingranronakru, clan riders of the plains; Boudalankru, the people of the rocks; Louwoda Kliron, the clan of Shallow Valley; and surprisingly, Azgeda, the Ice Nation. It was interesting that Azgeda had joined this battle after all that has been shared to her about them from Lexa herself. It was just such an experience to her that Azgeda joined up, probably just to avenge their people that have been bled and killed for many years now.

The attention from the pending warriors awaiting war had shocked Clarke as they started yelling in Trigedasleng, prompting something red flaring from the sky. "Flashen-de! Heda, kom op quick!"

Lexa rushed from her tent, looking to the red flare drawing from the sky. She then looked at Clarke, finding approval and trust.

"Bellamy did it." Clarke prompted satisfyingly to the heda, seeing the approval and trust casting from the commander in return to her.

"You were right to have faith in him. Now we fight." Lexa shared, turning back to face the pending army in front of her. The huge army of all twelve clans that she commanded herself throughout the entirety of the coalition. She was proud of herself.

"Heda! Look, Heda!" Various grounders praised as their commander had appeared to their calls of the signal.

"Teik em laud tromon-de!" Lexa ordered. Satisfaction rang in her ears as the horns had been blown to tell the army that war had started. Crowds among the army cheered in happiness for war. "Gon war!" The commander praised loudly and clearly to her warriors.

Clarke joined Lexa's side as she hurried her way to start leading the army. It was time for war. Something they have all wanted to get avenge for for a long time now. Ever since the beginning. Now, blood will be shed. But only in a manner of vengeance and justice.

It was time.

･ ｡ﾟ: *. .* :ﾟ.

 **AN: Literally spent the entire day trying to finish this 3 day project. Hopefully it was worth it if you enjoyed. Thank you :').**


End file.
